Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;September 28th, 2012 - TGWTG News If you haven't seen it already, Michaud has made an update regarding the future of the site and possible new shows, plus many more things. All I can say is that I'm very excited for it all and will continue to keep this wiki informed as the site changes. You can read the update here. ~Spike's Girl ;September 14th, 2012 - The End of an Era & The Beginning of Another Well, the NC show is officially over. On behalf of the CA Wiki, I'd like to thank Doug Walker and everyone involved in its production for creating what would lead me and many others to TGWTG. It's been a wild ride, and as for the NC himself, I feel he got the proper arc he deserved. Here's hoping we DO get to see him in the future. In the meantime, with a new studio and new shows up ahead, I'm looking forward to the site's evolution from here on out. It's sure to be fun! :) Now, on behalf of myself and the admins on this wiki, I'd like to thank everyone who has and had pitched in to make both the NC and TBF transcripts. I couldn't have done it without you all, and your support means the world to me. While the NC show pages and episodes guides will be locked, the character and transcript pages/templates will remain open for any additional edits. Once again, thank you all! :D ~Spike's Girl ;September 3rd, 2012 - Big thanks! We're now halfway through To Boldly Flee, so I thought I'd take a moment to personally thank everyone who's contributed in transcribing it so far. I really, REALLY appreciate all your help and support, because without you all this would be taking a lot more time. lol So, thank you once again and keep it up! :D ~Spike's Girl ;August 24th, 2012 - To Boldly Flee Transcripts Well, it's that time again! With the release of part 1 of TBF, I'm requesting help to make transcripts of each individual part. Gotta keep consistent after all. ;) Both Kickassia and Suburban Knights have transcripts for viewing if you need an idea for structure, though I request that navigation boxes be kept at all times. Also, anything involving Year Four will be watched by admins. This occasion only happens once a year, and we'd like to cut down on as much spam as possible. Thank you for all your support, and I appreciate any help provided! :) ~Spike's Girl ;May 10th, 2012 - A Project by Welshy Hello everyone! As some of you who have visited Blip know, Welshy is working on creating a second "TGWTG Users Vid in 5 Seconds", the first having been done through Michaud waaayyy back. The rules are simple and vids have a cut-off date of June 16th, so everyone has a chance to get in on this. If you'd like to contribute, visit this link TGWTG Users in 5 Second Promo to learn more. ~Spike's Girl ;March 23rd, 2012 - No More AVGN Hey everyone! Long time, no talk. And unfortunately, I have to bring up a reoccurring issue. There has been the occasional mention of the Nerd as the AVGN on this wiki. Once again, we are NOT allowed to mentioned him by his full name as it is copyright. This was told to us by Michaud directly, and it's something we could possibly be sued over. So please, try to refrain from this and refer to him as "The Nerd" from now on. Thank you. ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News October 5th, 2012 *Specials: Meet Doug & Help Keep the Internet Awesome *Music Movies: Chicago *Welshy Reviews: Saw Retrospective Part 4 (Saw III) *WTFIWWY: Live - More Cushion for the Pushin' *Rap Critic Reviews: Birthday Song by 2 Chainz ft. Kanye West *Longbox of the Damned: Creepy #9 *GView: Mini - HELL YEAH! Wrath of the Dead Rabbit October 4th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: Reality Bites *Bad Movie Beatdown: Dead Men Don't Die *The Cinema Snob: The Mutilator *Vangelus: V-Build: Go-Buster Ace (Minipla) *Diamanda Hagan: Looper Vlog *Longbox of the Damned: Dracula vs Zorro *Nerd To The Third Power: Toonami! October 3rd, 2012 *Specials: Casting Call for CA *Phelous: Halloweenie - Halloween Candy: The Scandal *Brows Held High: 9 Songs *MMO Grinder: Tribes - Ascend *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies October 2nd, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Blues Brothers Video Game & Commentary *CR: CR Talks Nick's TMNT *Longbox of the Damned: House of Mystery & The Sandman #4-7 *Video Games Awesome: Deadly Premonition is AWESOME! *Bennett The Sage: BMB Batman Returns Bloopers October 1st, 2012 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses: Episode 69 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Starstream #1 *Lindsay Ellis: Highlights from NYCC Party 2011 *Video Games Awesome: The Walking Dead is AWESOME! *Weekly Manga Recap: From Eroica with Love *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content